In a jet engine for an airplane, for example, a turbine is exposed to high-temperature high-pressure gases from a combustion chamber. Thus, for turbine components such as turbine stator vanes, castings of nickel (Ni) alloy (metal material) with high heat resistance are used, typically.
In recent years, for the turbine components, use of ceramic matrix composites (hereinafter referred to as “CMCs”) which are higher in heat resistance and smaller in weight than metal materials is being considered.
For example, Patent Document 1 shows a turbine in which airfoils of a CMC are attached to radially inner and outer platforms of a metal which form a gas flow passage.